Fix You
by owluvr
Summary: The night Ariana went insane, the rest of her family did as well. Songfic to Fix You by Coldplay. For smile456smile's Euro 2012 Contest and Lady Pheonix Fire Rose's Orignal Quote Challenge.


Fix You

A/N-So I tried to a new format on my last story, Dear Diary, and I found that I didn't like it as much as I thought I did. So I'm not going to use that any more. Deal with it. This is my entry for the Euro 2012 Challenge! My prompts are the song Fix You by Coldplay, "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder", a closed door, falling apart and flames. All of the Dumbledores. This is when Ariana gets "mentally unstable." In italics are the lyrics. This is also one entry for Lady Phenoix Fire Rose's Original Quote Challenge. My quote was, "Smile and be happy. Or I will punch you in the face." And the prompt night. I really hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the song Fix You, or the characters. I'm not making any money off of this. This is purposely for my amusement, and other peoples'.

_When you try your best but don't succeed_

Kendra Dumbledore left the house for exactly fifteen minutes.

"I'll be right back Ariana," she promised her daughter. After all, she was just going to get medicine for Aberforth. What could go wrong? She made sure to lock the door behind her.

_When you get what you want, but not what you need._

Ariana was tired of being locked up in her house and not being able to explore the outside world. She walked up to the door. Locked. She grabbed a bobby pin that help her plaits in place and unlocked the doors. She stepped outside, breathing in the fresh air. She wanted to go outside. She wanted to go outside so badly. And here she was.

But sometimes what you want is not what you need.

_When you feel so tired, but you just can't sleep._

Aberforth Dumbledore was twisting and turning in his bed, trying to take a nap, trying to ignore the throbbing in his head. It didn't help that his _perfect _brother was in the next room, muttering spells and loads of utter rubbish thinking Aberforth couldn't hear him.

_Stuck in reverse._

Percival Dumbledore was kneeling beside Aberforth, but he was so sick he couldn't tell.

"It's going to be all right," he promised emptily, ignoring how Aberforth's forehead felt like it was on flames when he touched it.

"It's going to be all right," Percival whispered softly, "You're getting better."

He was getting worse.

_And the tears come streaming down your face._

Albus Dumbledore was sitting their quietly, tears flowing like a river down his face while he desperately tried to remember the healing spells he had learned. Maybe one of them would help his brother and make him feel well again.

He couldn't remember any.

He heard a noise outside. It was those horrible boys from down the street. They were yelling…at Ariana?

"Show us what you just did," One of the boys ordered. Ariana stood there, no moving or talking, and certainly not doing whatever they wanted her to do.

"Smile and be happy or I will punch you in the face!" One of the boys yelled, teasing her. She didn't.

And he did. Albus watch in horror as the boys began to beat Ariana up.

"Dad!" he shrieked, running out of the room.

_When you lose something you can't replace_

Minutes later, Kendra stood, petrified over Ariana's motionless body. But she fared far better than her husband. It seemed like sparks were flying outside of his body.

Ariana wasn't moving. She had lost her, Kendra thought hoarsely, she was _gone._

She had lost something irreplaceable. And she could fell herself falling apart, falling to pieces of her former self.

_When you love someone, but it goes to waste_

Ariana blinked several times. Every part of her body ached to the core. She looked around her. She was outside on the street. It was dark, late at night. Her family was staring at her, with solemn expressions plastered on their faces. She was pretty sure she saw Albus crying.

Albus never cried.

He thought he was losing her. All the good times they had were going down the drain.

She would not let that happen.

_Could it be worse?_

Aberforth's heading was throbbing, but so was his heart, and that was so much more powerful than his head.

Could it be worse, he wondered, I'm sick at my possible deathbed, and Ariana's just died. I don't think it could get any worse.

And with that conclusion formed, Aberforth promptly passed out.

_Light will guide you home_

Percival now had to carry Ariana and Aberforth home which was no easy task. Kendra and Albus helped and they were guided home only by the light of the moon.

_And ignite your bones_

Albus muttered a few spells under his breath, and he was relieved to see that Ariana was looking better.

He _had _remember some of the healing spells after all.

He could feel his happiness going through his body, his bones, straight to the core.

_And I will try to fix you_

Kendra stood over Ariana's body, putting cream on her wounds and muttering for Albus to continue and hurry up with his healing spells. She was afraid Ariana wouldn't wake up. She _had _to wake up.

"I'll fix it," Kendra said soothingly, "I'll make it better."

She would try to fix her. She would try to make her better again.

_And high above or down below_

Ariana was holding on to her life. She could feel herself slowly slipping away from this world. Her mother's voice soothed her, and she tried to concentrate on staying alive.

Although, she couldn't help wonder if she'd go high above or down below if she did die.

_When you're too in love to let it go_

Aberforth grudgingly opened his eyes. He saw Ariana, her skin pale, while Albus and Mum tried to fix her.

"No," he croaked to Ariana, "No, Ariana, don't leave us. Whatever you do, _don't_ let go."

_But you never try, you'll never know_

Percival watched his family take care of Ariana. He felt anger seeping through his whole body.

Taking control of him.

Making him want to punish _them_.

The boys who had hurt her.

What was the punishment for using magic on muggles again?

If he never tried, he'd never know.

But he had to try.

_Just what you're worth._

Tears flowed again down Albus' face. He watched Ariana, her eyes shut, her face pale. He kept trying fruitless attempts to heal her. Nothing was happening, but he was going to keep trying.

He had too.

She was worth it.

A/N-I actually quite liked that. The song goes on a little longer, but it's just repeating and I don't want to repeat, and this was like the perfect ending. As you can see, I didn't use all of the prompts. I was going to, but "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder" didn't really fit, so I just decided to leave it out. Thanks for reading!


End file.
